Hidden Emotions
by BlazeingEcho
Summary: This is for LuNaLoVeComiCs! What should have happened when Peter talked to Alice at the Ball.Also what should have happened to Blood when he interrupted them. Peter x Alice. T because i am paranoid.


**Hey this is BlazeingEcho with another Peter x Alice one-shot for you! This is for the awesome LuNaLoVeComiCs for being the first reviewer of my other story, Midnight Confession! I hope everyone likes it! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

…

**Alice's POV**

"How dare him" I screamed in my mind as I stormed down the hall, following Blood down the hall. "Saying that I couldn't survive without my 'love struck puppets!" Not watching where was she was going or paying attention until she heard, "Alice!" Peter? I blushed a light pink as my eyes settled on the form of Peter White. I grew worried when I noticed he wasn't his usual energetic self. "Why couldn't you choose me? I thought I would be okay if you where just here, but I am not!" Peter said, slowly emerging from the shadows. "I love you! I have never fallen in love before, I don't understand these feelings. Please help me!" Peter is almost begging me at this point.

"Peter, I don't plan to fall in love in this world." Seeing his heartbroken face, I took a deep breath and whispered…. "Though I guess it's a bit to late…." "What do you mean by that Alice?" Peter asked with a hope full face, slowly moving forward. Taking a deep, deep breath I blurted out, "I love you!" I quickly closed my eyes and tried to stop the bright red blush that was spreading across my face. I waited in a tense silence. "You…do?" Peter asked "You really do!" "Yes, I wasn't sure at first, and honestly I didn't want to fall in love with the one who kidnapped me. I thought you were nothing but a no good pervert, and tried to disguise my emotions by rejecting you."

I smiled warmly and looked at Peter. Who had a star struck happy look on his face. I decided to tell him the reason to why I told him now, before he asked. "Well…. you looked so sad….. and I couldn't stop myself from telling you?" A long, awkward pause followed, then suddenly Peter's lips were on mine and his arms were around my waist. 'Wow…. He's a good kisser…' was all I had time to think before I lost all thought completely. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Peter deepened the kiss and silently asked for admission. I parted my mouth slightly and marveled at the feeling of Peter's tongue exploring my mouth. "It feels right, doing this with Peter," I thought as I kissed him back, When we finally broke away for air, we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

That's when we realized where exactly we were. We were still in the hallway. On the floor. In each other's arms. With red, kissed lips. It defiantly wouldn't take a genius to figure out what they had been doing. Just then our luck ran out. "Hoahh, In the middle of a public hallway, well done." I looked up and saw none other than Blood Dupre standing next to a maid, staring down at us. "Blood." I heard Peter say. I felt myself be pulled into the comfort of Peter's arms and a deep embrace. "Blood leave my beloved Alice and I alone." Peter glared at him, daring him to say something. "I am simply getting a room; maybe you should do the same.' Blood sneered. Much to both Blood and Peter's surprise I spoke, "Actually I think we will." With that I stood up, took Peter's hand, brushed past Blood and entered a random guest room. Leaving a thunder struck Blood standing in the hallway, mouth agape.

They didn't leave that room until the ball was long over and all guests had left. Again, it didn't take genius to figure out what they had been doing. Though in the end I still lived with Julius, but could most of the time be seen wandering around Wonderland, holding hands and going on dates with Peter.

Hey did you know? The boring game is no longer.

This is a place where everyone wants you. But there is only one for you.

A Wonderful Wonder World.

…**.**

**So here you go! Please excuse any mistakes I made, and any failed attempts at anything. Anyway I hope everyone like it, especially LuNaLoVeComics! If you read this Authors note put the word HALLWAY in your review! See you in the next story! **


End file.
